The Gatekeepers
by Brad C
Summary: Ukoku and Koumyou discuss about their guardian roles of the gates. Kouagiji foreshadowing. References from ficlet: The Gateway Home.


**Title:** The Gatekeepers

**Author:** Brad C

**Disclaimers:** Kazuya Minekura

**Descriptions:** Reference to The Gateway Home, Kougaiji foreshadowing

* * *

Koumyou watches the golden orange skies as it slowly sinks across the horizon, standing very still and watching from the foot of the temple. The blue skies gradually emerge, sweeping across the skies covering with its dark blanket until it completely swallows up the skies. The full moon appears, shining and glowing softly and warmly against the dark night skies. The elder high priest watches and sighs admirably at his own reflections, both hands inside his cream white robes as he contemplates quietly. His long golden braid leaves behind a trail of bight light as he stands still, watching over the world.

The moon continues smiling inwardly, watching gently and warmly over the world.

A sound of footsteps pads softly against the wooden deck, walking from one end from the temple to the other side where the elder priest has been standing. "You changed your position again…" A ragged voice speaks with a surprised note in his voice. "I simply cannot station myself in one place…" Koumyou answers softly, chuckling to himself delightfully. "I can see why, but neither can I keep myself in one place either." The young brunette priest adds, chuckling to himself as well, "But the night is still young."

"Indeed." The elder priest says calmly and nodding head with smile reaching his eyes.

Ukoku lifts up his head and gazes at the elder priest, "Koumyou..."

"What is it, Ukoku?"

"Why were you looking at the moon like that?" The young priest asks curiously with a questionable note in his ragged voice. Koumyou stifles a quiet chuckle to himself, the smile remains candid on his serene face, "Some say, there is goddess in the moon..." The elder priest says motherly. "Some say, there is a rabbit in the moon..." Ukoku adds laughing loudly, laughing until it subsides, and then grinning to himself smugly.

"Although, sometimes I wonder if she would come down from the sky?"

"Why would you say that?" Ukoku asks quite curiously.

"Perhaps my duty is just to watch over this world..." Koumyou replies in a motherly tone.

Ukoku remains silent, quietly watching and gazing at the elder priest dumbfoundedly. Black hair covering his eyes from begins his black-framed glasses, still simply watching the elder priest unmoving. Koumyou turns his head and nods, smiling inwardly to himself, warmth and peacefulness showing through his eyes. A powerful and silent stillness remains between them. It slowly takes control, then breaking the boundaries of the self and the barrier within it, swallowing it up, until there is absolutely nothing left.

The elder priest says, finally breaking the long silence, "Ukoku?"

"Hm…" Ukoku perks up, answering with a questionable note in his voice.  
"Have I ever told you about the medicine we carry that teaches human in this world?"

"I believe you have told me about this story long, long time ago." The young brunette priest answers, closing his eyes behind his black-framed glasses and nods his head slightly, and opens his eyes again, gazing fondly at the elder priest beside him. Koumyou nods his head acknowledging, smiling calmly, "Long before time began to write itself."

"But even now there is time, we cannot go back."

"I am afraid not. Whether past or present, this world is still our home."

Ukoku nods his head agreeingly, listening to the elder priest.

"But we have much greater task weigh upon our shoulders," The elder priest says calmly, continuing quietly, turning his head and glances at the young brunette priest, standing an arms length away from him. "What task will that be?" Ukoku asks quietly, reaching to his cream white robes and fishes out a pack of cigarettes, and a small pack of matches. The young brunette priest taps on the package few times and pulls out a stick of nicotine and places it into his edge of his mouth. He then snaps off a stick of match, and runs the stick through the small cardboard quickly and lights up the match, cupping his hand around his cigarette with the match stick, lighting up his nicotine. Ukoku flicks his wrist few times, putting out the small flame, and begins inhaling the cigarette deeply.

"The Gate of Cancer has already opened for destined men who walk on this earth..." Koumyou answers calmly with a half-inward smile curves up his lips. He watches the reflection of himself shining brightly against the dark night skies. Koumyou turns his head and glances over his shoulder at his little brother, nodding his head with acknowledgment.

"And guide them through the world of the dead?" Ukoku answers quiet ragged voice.

"Yes... Through the Gate of Capricorn," Koumyou answers, nodding his head sagely.

"The Gate of Capricorn..." The young priest questions with contemplative note in his voice, holding the nicotine in-between his fingers and inhaling the cigarette deeply in his mouth. He looks at the elder priest fondly behind his black-framed glasses. Few strands of black hair cover his eyes as he thinks to himself in quiet manner.

Koumyou nods his head gracefully, "The Gate of Capricorn is governed by Saturn. He is quite like you..." The elder priest says effeminate motherly tone, smiling candidly at his companion beside him. "How is similar to me?" Ukoku asks curiously, inhaling the cigarette deeply and exhales a few streaks of white smoke into the cold air.

The elder priest lifts his head up and gazing at the moon, thinking to himself mischievously. He chuckles to himself and lowers his head once more, gazing at the younger priest, "He is known to have a crow sitting on his shoulder. He is known as the great teacher and a task master for the hard labour ahead. But it shall be very rewarding in the end..." Koumyou says delightfully with a small smile on his face. He places hands inside the long sleeves of his cream white robes, remaining serene and peaceful as he stands there calmly.

"How is it rewarding, if one's task and labour are so great?" The younger priest asks.

"If one succeeds, there shall be rich rewards. If one fails, there shall be hardship."

Ukoku answers with quiet note in his voice, "I see..."

"The Gate of Capricorn shall help you lead them to their rightful place..."

Ukoku lowers his head, contemplating to himself. He places the half smoked cigarette back into his mouth, savouring the licorice flavour between his cheeks. The younger priest pushes his black-framed glasses back up his nose with two long fingers, still holding the smouldering cigarette in-between them.

"Help them?" The young priest questions, removing the nicotine from his mouth.

"Among the dead and the lost souls do not know their way" Koumyou answers quietly, smiling childishly and peacefully. He looks at the younger priest with smile reaching his eyes, removing his hands from his long sleeves and set them aside with gracefulness, "Forever they shall be lost without knowing..." He continues with stern motherly tone.

"What about the Gate of Capricorn?" Ukoku answers with grim look on his face.

"When the time comes and it is right. The Gate of Capricorn will open."

The younger priest remains silent as he thinks to himself once again. He tosses the stubbed cigarette onto the ground and crushes with the end of his brown sandals. He reaches into sleeve and fishes out box of cigarette, placing a stick of nicotine into the side of his mouth, letting it hang from the corner of his lips.

"I understand..." Ukoku answers around his unlighted cigarette.

"But for now you must guide them. Because you are the messenger of the underworld!"

The sky slowly changes colour from dark navy blue to lighter shade of blue. Ukoku glances up watching the night sky gradually fading. A small frown mere across his face and shakes his head in detest, "Is almost dawn, Koumyou..."He says in calm and quiet voice. The elder priest watches the younger priest, nodding his head. Acknowledging what the young man must do as the morning sun takes over the night sky.

"Right... Right... Or the morning will shallow you up again," Koumyou says teasingly, stifling into a small giggle as he watches the young crow leave. He stands there for several minutes and watches the sun slowly appearing from behind the gray clouds, glowing in vibrant golden yellow and blood orange colours. Koumyou thinks to himself, gazing at the morning star before him. He wonders if what he did was right; opening the gate for the men whom must fulfill their task and forever roam the earth.

Footnote:

1. Saturn is known as "Sun of the Night". Saturn is the planet that governs the astrological sign, Capricorn. The planet is known as father of time (past, present and future), the cycle of life, death and rebirth. It also represents the youth, and the youth in the old age. The crow is often associated with death, the planetary itself that also represents death as well.

2. Cancer (Govern by Moon) is known as the arriving gate of the men. Capricorn (Govern by Saturn) is the leaving gate of the gods, where the souls return to their rightful place of immortality with the gods. Capricorn is the gate of death where the souls to pass through from earth to heaven universe.

3. Gemini (Govern by Mercury) is known as a communicator and messenger of the heavens and the underworld. It also known to represent the medical profession where the self is lowered by materialism of science.

4. Raven and Crow share similar medicine in shape shifting and they are both gatekeepers of the void of the spirit. They also guide the humans through constant change. The Raven must be understood in emotional and intuitive senses level. Whereas the Crow is understood in the intellectual and communicative level. Raven responsibility is to watch over the world. Unlike the Crow who is given the responsibility to connect with earth and humans around them.


End file.
